Itači Učiha
Itači Učiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) je bio genije iz Učiha klana, odnosno iz Sela lišća i služio je kao kapetan jedinice Anbu. Kasnije je postao internacionalni kriminalac nakon što je pobio ceo svoj klan, poštedevši jedino svog mlađeg brata Saskea. Kasnije se pridružio internacionalnoj kriminalnoj organizaciji poznatijoj kao Akacuki, čija su delovanja dovela Itačija u sukob sa Selom lišća i seoskim nindžama — uključujući i Saskea — koji je želeo da osveti njihov klan ubivši Itačija. Nakon njegove smrti, otkriveno je da su Itačijevi motivi bili komplikovaniji nego što su izgledali i da su njegova dela bila samo u interesu Sela lišća i njegovog brata, ostavši lojalan šinobi prema Selu lišća sve do njegovog kraja. Pozadina Itači je stariji sin vodje Učiha klana. Od malena je pokazao velike sposobnosti, bio je najbolji iz svoje generacije, genije nad svima drugima. Itačija i njegovo razmišljanja je malo ko mogao da shvati. Kada je imao samo četiri godine doživeo je velike traume, zbog Trećeg šinobi rata i žrtava koje je on doneo. Itači je dosta vremena proveo izučavajući spise Sela lišća, koje su za sobom ostavili preci. Itači je prikazan tokom Napada Devetorepe lisice na selo i tada se brinuo o svom mlađem bratu. U sedmoj godini kada je maturirao na akademiji, Itači je razmišljao kao Hokage, Šaringanom je ovladao u osmoj godini, postao čunin u desetoj i postao kabetan ANBU jedinica sa trinaest godina. Itači je bio dosta hvaljen od svog oca, koji je često nenamerno zaboravljao na Saskea, jer je bio preokupiran Itačijem, pošto je on trebalo da ga nasledi. Učiha klan se spremao da izvrši udar u selu, a seoske vodje izuzev Trećeg Hokagea su želela da uklone pretnju. Danzo se tajno susreće sa Itačijem i ucenjuje ga, govoreći mu da može da ubije svoj klan a on će za uzvrat poštedeti njegovog mlađeg brata, ili da ostane na strani klana i da zajedno sa njim bude uništen. Za vreme kada je Šisui bio angažovan da špijunira Itačija, njih dvojica su razgovarali kod Naka reke, i već tada je Danzo uzeo jedno Šisuieovo oko. Šisui svoje drugo oko daje Itačiju da bi ovaj mogao da dobije Večni mangekjo šaringan. Posle ovoga Itači se sreće sa Tobijem koga moli da poštedi selo i njegovog mlađeg brata, a zauzvrat pomoći će mu da uništi Učiha klan koji ga je napustio. Itači ubija sve članove klana izuzev Saskea i napušta selo, moli Trećeg Hokagea pa čuva Saskea od Dantza i potom se pridružuje Akackiju, kao špijun. Oročimaru pokušava da preuzme Itačijevo telo zbog želje za šaringanom, ali ga Itači savladava gendžicuom i otkida mu desnu ruku. Oročimaru besan napušta Akacki. Kasnije Itači je zajedno sa Sasorijem i Kisameom dobio naređenje da uvede Deidaru u grupu. On je Deidari dao predlog, da ukoliko ga pobedi da obeća da će se pridružiti Akackiju. Itači ga je veoma lako dobio. Osobine Od samog pojavljivanja Itači je bio veoma tajanstven. Itači je uprošlosti prikazan kao veoma osećajna osoba, iako su do otkrivanja prave istine svi mislili da je on bio vešt glumac. Itači je od malih nogu nastojao da zaštiti Saskea, šta god da se desi.Kao član Akackija on je pokazao veliku samokontrolu svojih emocija. Njegova najveća izneneđena su bila kada je njegov protivnik pokazao veću snagu nego što je on očekivao. On nije imao nikakvu drskost, nikad nikom nije rekao da je moćan i u mnogo navrata je pohvaljivao svoje protivnike. Sposobnosti Čak i među velikim članovim Učiha klana, Itači je priznat kao jako moćan i talentovan nindža, o čemu svedoči njegov brz napredak u šinobi rangovima. Rezultate njegovog napornog rada na polju nindža veština pohvalili su mnogi njegovi saborci i neprijatelji. Oročimaru, kao jedan od Sanina i S-rang kriminalac je mnogo puta pohvalio Itačijeve sposobnosti rekavši da bez svojih ruku i naprednih nindžicua ne bi imao nikakve šanse protiv Itačija. Takođe, o njegovoj snazi svedoči da čak ni Kakaši Hatake kao jedan od najiskusnijih džonina sela lišća nije mogao da pobedi Itačija. Međutim, bez obzira na svoju snagu, nikada nije podcenjivao protivnike i nije imao spušten gard. Po svojoj miroljubivoj prirodi, borbu je često izbegavao a kada to nije bilo moguće završio bi je što brže. Jedina Itačijeva mana je bila njegova bolest koja mu je prilično uticala na količinu čakre što ga je na kraju i dovelo do smrti. Čakra Moći Kao Učihi, Itačijeva čakra je bila prirodno jaka, ali su njegove rezerve bile veoma niske što ga je sprečavalo da učestvuje u dužim borbama. Razlog za to je bila njegova bolest koju je dobio rođenjem. U prvom delu mogao je da koristi Mangekjo Šaringan najviše tri puta na dan posle čega bi bio primoran na značajan odmor, nemogavši da zadrži čak ni Šaringan aktiviran. Kada je oživljen od strane Kabuta, njegove rezerve čakre su znatno više s obzirom da je tada njegova bolest uklonjena. Njegova kontrola čakre je bila vrlo prefinjena s obzirom Taidžicu Itačijev taidžicu je na veoma visokom nivou, što je prikazano nekoliko puta tokom njegovog života. Sa lakoćom je pobedio tri pripanika Konohine vojne policije, uspeo je da zaustavi Saskeov Čidori sa jednom rukom u prvom delu, a pod Kabutobom kontrolom je mogao da parira perfektnim džindžurikijima kao što su Kiler Bi i Naruto. Takođe, Itačijevi refleksi i brzina su impresivni s obzirom da poseduje Šaringan koji mu daje izuzetnu agilnost. Sem toga, u animeu je bio dovoljno brz da neko vreme drži korak sa brzinom Šsuija Učihe poznatog po svojoj tehnici treptanja tela. Nindžicu Itači je mogao da prizove vrane u borbi, najčešće u jatima kako bi mogao da ometa protivnika. Takođe vrlo često ih je koristio i kao medijum za svoje klonove koji bi se po uništenju razdvojili u nekoliko vrana. Mogao je da stvori i klonove senke koji bi navodio tako da eksplodiraju kada protivnik naleti na njih. Bio je vešt i u fuindžicuu, naručito protiv osoba sa specifičnim Šaringanom. Prirodne Transformacije S obzirom da je iz Učiha klana, Itači je imao prirodni afinitet prema vatrenom stilu uspevši da kao jako mlad usavrši džicu velike vatrene lopte. Takođe je bio i vešt korisnik vodenog stila, sposoban da izvede tehniku vodenog zmaja i ako nema vodene površine u blizini. Takođe, je mogao da usmeri napad vode u obliku nekoliko snažnih udara i tako napadne protivnika od pozadi. Pored vodenog i vatrenog, Itači je bio korisnik i vetrovitog stila kao i Jin i Jang izdanja. Gendžicu S obzirom na svoju pacifističku prirodu, Itači je u borbi veoma često koristio gendžicu. Njegove gendžicu sposobnosti su bile toliko velike da je mogao da uhvati protivnika u iluziju i na najmanji očni kontakt. Uz pomoć zamene ogledala neba i zemlje mogao je da okrene gendžicu koji je bacila Kurenai Juhi protiv nje u trenutku. Za iluziju koja se smatra njegovim obeležjem uzima se Cukojomi, tehnika kojom pomoću očnog kontakta baca protivnika u negativnu dimenziju gde korisnik kontroliše vreme, prostor i masu i gde ga može mučiti bez prestanka sedamdeset dva sata. Drugi ultimativni gendžicu koji je smatran zabranjenim u Učiha klanu, a čiji je Itači korisnik, bio je Izanami. Uz pomoć njega moguće je kontrolisati osobu uz pomoć posebnog iluzionog mehanizma i terati je da radi sve što korisnik naredi. Sem ove dve moćne iluzije, Itači je uz pomoć Šisuijevog oka koje je bilo presađeno u vranu mogao da koristi i Kotoamacukami, najjači gendžicu Mangekjo Šaringana ikada. Koristeći ga je mogao da uspostavi kontrolu nad bilo kim a da osoba to i ne shvati, kao i da se lakoćom odupre Kabutovoj kontroli kada je bio reanimiran. Dojdžicu Šaringan Itači je mogao da koristi Šaringan i Mangekjo Šaringan(s obzirom da je bio član Učiha klana). Itači se smatra jednim od najvećih korisnika ovog dojdžicua jer je ovladao svim nejgovim moćima.Sem što je koristio Cukojomi i druge gendžicue, Itači je mogao da koristi i Amaterasu. Amaterasuom je mogao da stvori crne plamenove koji su mogli da progore skoro bilo šta(nap. Džerajinu kamenu žabu sa planine Mijaboku). Pošto je ovladao i Cukojomijem i Amaterasuom mogao je da koristi i Susano koji je doveo na njegov kompletan oblik.Njegov Susano je vrlo moćan jer poseduje Tocuka mač kojim može i da zapečati ljude.Pored Tocuka mača poseduje i Jata ogledalo koje je u stvari štit pa su onda Jata i Tocuka kao štit i mač. Itačijev Susano je jači od Saskeovog(kada Saske dobije večni Mangekjo Šaringan njegov onda postaje malo jači).Međutim jedini problem je bio to što je Itači imao malu količinu čakre.U prvom delu je mogao da koristi Mangekjo Šaringan 3 puta na dan sa pauzama između korišćenja.Čak i kad bi aktivirao svoj kompletan Susano ne bi mogao dugo da ga održava i zato je u borbi sa Saskeom umro pre kraja borbe(zbog iscrpljenosti i isceđene čakre).Kad god bi koristio Mangekjo Šaringan rizikovao bi bi oštećenje vida i zamaranje očiju.Kisame je jednom prilikom izjavio: "Ovo je tek prva borba a ti si već rizikovao prenaprezanje svojih očiju.Znaš koliko je to opasno!" '' Pregled priče ''Prvi deo Posle Oročimaruove invazije na Konohu, Itači se pojavljuje u Konohi zajedno sa Kisameom sa zadatkom da uhvati Devetorepu lisicu koja se nalazi u Narutu, njegov pravi cilj je bio da upozori Danza da je i dalje živ i da ne sme da dira Saskea. Kakaši ih primećuje i počinje da sumnja, pa šalje Kurenai i Asumu da ispitaju situaciju. Oni otpočinju borbu, a posle izvesnog vremena i Kakaši ulazi u nju. Itači na Kakašiju koristi svoj Mangekjo Šaringan i posle samo jedne sekunde baca kakašija na kolena. Kada je otkrio da Kakaši ima neka saznanja o Akackiju i njuhovom planu pokušava da ga povede sa sobom, ali se tada pojavljuje Gai i Itači i Kisame se povlače. Itači potom nalazi Naruta, ali saznaje da je Džeraja sa njim i odlučuje da udalji Džeraju od borbe, jer bi on mogao da zada velike probleme. Kasnije Itači se sreće sa Narutom i govori mu da pođe sa njima, ali se u tom trenutku se pojavljuje Saske, koji želi da osveti svoju porodicu. U međuvremenu se i Džeraja se pojavljuje, a Saske pokušava da napadne Itačija, ali ga on bez imalo muke savladava.Tada Itachi prvi put koristi amaterasu. Drugi deo U drugom delu dok Akacki pokušava da zapečati Šukakua, Pejn šalje Juru i Mukadea koji su dobili neke moći Itačija i Kisamea da zaustave nindže koje dolaze iz sela lista. Itačijev klon se bori sa timom sedam i oni ga pobeđuju. Nakon što je Kisame ulovio džindžurikija četvorepe zveri, njih dvojica idu da zapečate Četvorepog zajedno sa ostatkom Akackija i tamo saznaje da je Saske ubio Oročimarua. Kasnije mu Zetsu saopštava da je Saske ubio i Deidaru, Itači odlučuje da sačeka Saskea da bi se njih dvojica borili. Znajuči da je njegov kraj blizu, Itači je poslao svoju senku klona da se sretne sa Narutom. Itači je u Naruta ubacio vranu, pritom mu davši neke od svojim moći. Nakon razgovora sa Narutom, Saske se pojavljuje i njih dvojica započinju prvo razgovor, a potom i borbu. Tokom njihove borbe, Itači iz Saskea vadi ostatke Oročimarua i posle toga umire zbog iscedjenja cakre. Itači se pojavljuje u pripremama pred rat, kada ga Kabuto poziva da bi uplašio Tobija. Itači ponovo stupa na scenu u četvrtom šinobi ratu, kada je po Kabutovom naređenu zajedno sa Nagatom poslat da uhvati Kiler Bia i Naruta. Njih dvojica pronalaze Bia i Naruta i potom stupaju u borbu. Itači iz Naruta vadi vranu koju je prethodno u njega ubacio i koristi poseban gendžicu (Kotoamatcuki) da se oslobodi Kabutove kontrole. Potom zajedno sa Narutom i Biem pobeđuje Nagata i pečati ga svojim Totsuka mačem. On otkriva Narutu istinu o njegovom najboljem prijatelju Šisuiu i potom pali vranu koju je izvadio iz Naruta (Vrana je imala Mangekjo Šaringan koji je pripadao Šisuiu i tehnika Kotoamatcuki je tehnika koju je Šisui kreirao). On šalje Naruta da se suoči sa Tobijem dok se on pozabavi Kabutom. Na putu do Kabuta on sreće Saskea, koji ga spopada sa brdom pitanja, ali ga on svojom tehnikom ostavlja iza sebe i ide da se suoči sa Kabutom. Kada mu Kabuto saopšti da se Edo Tensei ne može zaustaviti tako lako, Itači govori da neće ići sve kako je planirao. Potom Saske dolazi do njih dvojice, i otpočinju borbu sa Kabutom. U dugoj borbi, Itači uspeva da uhvati Kabuta u gendžicu Učiha klana (Izanami) i da zaustavi Edo Tensei. Samim zaustavljanjem Edo Tenseija Itači takođe nestaje, ali pre toga Saskeu pomoću Šaringana prikazuje istinu oko svoje uloge u masakru klana. Citati (Bebi Saskeu) "Ne plači Saske.Bez obzira šta se dogodi, tvoj veliki brat će te sigurno zaštititi" (Saskeu) "Verovatno ti je muka od mene...U redu je.Ljudi često misle ružne stvari o nindžama i to je razumljivo...Hehehe...Nije lako kad si najbolji u nečemu...Kad si najbolji često si usamljen i postaješ arogantan i nema veze koliko si skroman bio na početku...Ali ti i ja smo braća ista smo krv,ja ću uvek da budem tu za tebe makar kao prepreka koju treba da pređeš da bi postao bolji...Čak iako me nekada mrziš, tome služe starija braća." (Jaširu,Teki i Inabiju) "Predrasude i pretpostavke neće vam mnogo pomoći." (Jaširu,Teki i Inabiju o samoubistvu Šisuija) "Zašto samo ne kažete otvoreno, sumnjičite me da sam imao nešto sa tim...(Itači ih prebija svu trojicu)...Već sam vam rekao, predrasude i pretpostavke vam neće mnogo pomoći! Na primer, pogrešili ste kada ste predpostavili da sam tolerantan osoba...Klan ovo, klan ono, precenili ste svoje sposobnosti, došli ste ovde da mi pretite, a nemate blagu ideju šta sve mogu da vam uradim! I zato sad stenjete u prašini!...Obaveze prema klanu,dužnosti prema organizaciji, čemu sva ta vezivanja?To su beskorisne stvari!Postavljate sebi ograničenja i vezujete se za imaginarne stvari.Sada to vidim.Ljudi mrze i plaše se onoga što ne razumeju.Kakva glupost!" (Svom ocu Fugakuu,Jaširu,Teki i Inabiju ) "Dosta mi je svega.Više mi je muka ovog beznadežnog klana!...Ljudi se tako vezuju za klan, nešto tako beznačajno, da zaborave na stvari koje su stvarno važne u životu!Napredak je nemoguć u svetu punom kontrola i zabrana, gde je važnije kakva je tradicija od onoga kako je ispravno!" (Saskeu)"Još uvek si slbaić.I nemaš dovoljno mržnje.I znaš šta...nikada i nećeš." (Narutu) "Priznaću da si snažniji nego ranije.Ali zbog toga, izgleda da si izgubio iz vida šta je stvarno važno.Sada slušaj pažljivo.Ljudi iz sela koji su te nekad odbacivali, sada su počeli da ti se dive.Oni o tebi misle kao o saborcu.To je zato jer si se ti teško borio da te oni prihvate.Jednom si rekao da su svi kojima je stalo do tebe, oni koji su ti pomogli da stigneš gde si sada.Ako zaboraviš ostale zato što sada imaš moć, i postaneš arogantan i egoističan, ti ćeš na kraju postati isti kao Madara.Bez obzira koliko postaneš moćan, ne pokušavaj da preuzmeš sve na sebe.Ako to uradiš, sigurno ćeš zakazati." (Narutu) "Postati Hokage ne znači da će te ljudi priznati.Ali kada te priznaju, tada možeš postati Hokage.Nikad ne zaboravi svoje prijatelje!" (Narutu) "Samopožrtvovanje...Odlika pravog nindže je da on ne traži slavu.On štiti iz senke." (Saskeu) "Ne brini,nije vredno ubiti te...Glupavi mali brate...Ako želiš da me jednoga dana ubiješ, krivi me!Mrzi me!I živi, živi svoj život u sramoti...Beži i beži...Zgrabi svoj bedni život.I onda jednog dana, kad budeš imao iste oči, vrati se i suoči se sa mnom!" (Saskeu) "Da bi preživeli, mi koristimo sve što znamo i razumemo.I mi to označavamo kao realnost.Ali znanje i razumevanje su svemogući.Ta realnost mogla bi biti iluzija.Svi ljudi žive sa pogrešnom predpostavkom.Zar to nije druagčiji način da se pogleda na to?" (Kisameu) "Bilo ko ko je digao ruku protiv svojih saboraca, samo jednom, nikad ne umire pristojnom smrću." (Kisameu) "Mi nismo ribe, mi smo ljudi.Bez obzira ko si...ne možeš znati kakav si čovek sve do samog kraja.Shvatićeš svoju pravu pridrodu u trenutku svoje smrti.To je način da gledaš na smrt." (O Selu skrivenom u lišću) "Bez obzira kakav tama ili suprotnost postoje unutar sela, ja sam još uvek Itači Učiha iz sela u Lišću!" (Poslednje reči Saskeu posle reinkarnacije) "Uvek sam te lagao i tražio tvoj oproštaj.Namerno te držao udaljenog od sebe.Samo zato što nisam želeo da budeš upleten u sve ovo.Ali sad, verujem...da bi ti možda promenio oca, majku i ostale Učihe.Da sam bio otvoren prema tebi od samog početka...gledao te pravo u oči i govorio istinu, onda ne bih morao stajati ispred tebe, na ovaj način, kao gubitnik, govoreći ti sve ovo.Zato ovog puta, hoću da ti dam ovu istinu...Ne moraš mi nikad oprostiti.I bez obzira šta uradiš od sada pa nadalje, znaj ovo...Uvek ću te voleti." Zanimljivosti *Itači se može prevesti kao lasica. *Itači je je jedan od retkih koji je znao ko su Narutu otac i majka. *Čitav slučaj oko Učiha masakra i Itačijeve uloge je prilično zbunjujući, s obzirom da je Itačiju koji je u početku prikazan kao hladnokrvni ubica u drugom delu mange i anime dodeljena uloga pozitivnog lika, uz objašnjenje da je izvršio masakr zbog trauma koje je doživeo kao dete tokom rata. Takodje se ne zna sa sigurnošću da li je tvorac mange imao od početka nameru da Itačija prikaže kao pozitivnog lika koji nosi teret zlikovca ili je to učinjeno iz razloga produženja priče. * Itači je sušta suprotnost Oročimaruu.On je postovao svoje protivnike za razliku od Oročimarua koji ih je podcenjivao i omalovažavao. * Itači je jednom prilikom bio nominovan za Petog Hokagea, ali je odbio poziciju zbog njegove "bolesti". * Itači je, pored Peina i Konan, bio najsmireniji član Akacukija, dok je Kakuzu bio najbučniji i najatraktivniji. * Itači je jedini, pored Madare i Obita, znao da je Učiha klan potekao od starijeg sina Hagoroma Ocucukija, Indre. *Itačijev nadimak "...od Šaringana" (写輪眼の…, Sharingan no...) takođe imaju Kakaši Hatake i Saske Učiha. Category:Likovi Категорија:Manga Категорија:Anime Категорија:Igrica Категорија:Novela Категорија:Film Категорија:ANBU Категорија:Učiha Klan Категорија:Akacuki